Serdaigle vs Serpentard
by Areina James
Summary: Nathan Brave est un Serpentard de la pire espèce, digne successeur de son cousin, Drago Malefoy. Il hait une seule personne, une sang-pur, une Serdaigle qui le hait autant que lui... Pourtant il existe un lien qui les unis malgré eux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Bien sûr Poudlard et ses habitants ne sont pas a moi, par contre certains comme Nathan, Héléne, Glenn et Faye sont a moi.

Je remercie ma fantastique bêta Loufoc' pour sa correction, et ma bêta Lyaje qui l'a de nouveau corigé.

Ma fic est terminée, vous pouvez la lire sans crainte, elle durera 6 chapitres, tous écrits, donc approchez (yeux hypnotique pour vous attirer), approchez...

Allez, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et passez un bon moment en lisant cette fic !

* * *

><p>- Brave !<p>

- Encore elle, soupira-t-il en se retournant pour percuter son pire cauchemar, en l'image d'une Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert presque… Serpentard. Quoi ? grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux pour le plaisir d'entendre les ricanements des autres contre la Serdaigle.

Cette affreuse Serdaigle. Dieu, qu'il la haïssait. Il passait son temps et plus encore à la haïr, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, à lui faire les pires misères, les pires problèmes, les pires tout.

Entre elle et lui, c'était la guerre depuis maintenant six ans. Depuis cette foutue première année, où son père avait eu le culot de les présenter, de lui présenter cette pseudo fiancée.  
>Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et à son plus grand plaisir, elle ne voulait pas non plus de lui. Malheureusement, leurs parents respectifs avaient une drôle de perception de l'amour, et les avaient trouvés très « assortis ».<p>

- Espèce d'abruti sans cervelle, lui hurla-t-elle en pleine figure, une fois qu'elle se fut remise du choc.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour ton plus grand déplaisir, vicieuse ? demanda-t-il en souriant en coin, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard enflammé de rage.

- Tu ne sais pas, ou tu en fais tellement que tu as oublié ce que je pourrais découvrir, bouffon vert ? Et ne m'appelle pas Vicieuse, ce n'est pas moi qui suis entrée dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la mienne ! ajouta-t-elle avec un doigt accusateur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ma biographie, Waiss. Et puis dégage de mon chemin.

- Ferme-la donc, rétorqua-t-elle sans prêter attention aux ricanements des autres. Je veux que tu ailles dire au professeur Rogue que JE NE SUIS PAS attirée par lui !

- Ah, c'était ça, dit-il en souriant. Pourquoi, il t'a fait des avances ? Tu lui as cédé ? Alors tu l'as laissé te prendre sur une table de la classe ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait.

- Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas, Brave, rétorqua-telle. Je te rappelle que tu couches bien avec qui tu veux, et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu as couché avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il brusquement, oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait put dire auparavant. Comment ça tu as couché avec Rogue ?  
>Il senti une brusque rage froide envahir le tréfonds de son âme.<p>

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Brave, claqua-t-elle froidement sans se rendre compte de son état de rage intérieure. Maintenant tu vas aller voir ton professeur préféré pour le traitement qu'il t'administre sans doute, et tu va le convaincre que de ta seule présence, tu peux combler tous ses désirs. C'est Papa qui sera content quand il apprendra que sa belle fille est un homme.

Brusquement son bras agit plus vite que son corps, et il la plaqua par le cou contre un mur. Elle ne broncha même pas, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son visage.

- Waiss, tu ne doutais pas de mon penchant sexuel quand tu m'as vu prendre ta meilleure amie sur TON lit, rétorqua-t-il en se remémorant la tête qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était passée d'un sentiment totalement flou à une rage pure qui l'avait poussée à enflammer le lit, alors que lui et sa meilleure copine étaient toujours sur les draps. Bon, comme c'était la fille qui était en dessous il n'avait rien prit, mais ensuite elle avait brûlé ses vêtements, et il avait du demander à un Serdaigle qui passait de lui donner des vêtements. Comme celui-ci avait refusé, il l'avait assommé avant de lui retirer son pantalon, puis il était parti le sourire aux lèvres. Entre elle et lui, c'était toujours comme ça. Des coups bas très souvent de sa part, des insultes de la sienne, et de temps à autres un petit pétage de plombs.

A force on avait cessé de chercher à les séparer.

Le grand et tout puissant Serpentard, Brave Nathan, le cousin et successeur de Drago Malefoy, écrasait avec joie cette petite sang-pur insignifiante qu'était Hélène Waiss.

- Espèce de petite salope, cracha-t-il devant son manque de réponse, tout en approchant son visage de son oreille, et en la remontant contre le mur pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre. Aussitôt des petites mains trop blanches se posèrent sur les siennes pour obtenir un salut, qu'il ne lui donnerait pas. Adresse la parole à mon père, et il apprendra qui est responsable de mon accident d'il y a des années.

Bon, c'était réellement un accident, il devait l'admettre. Certes, elle était dans les parages quand la nièce de Pansy Parkinson l'avait aguiché, et qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers verglacés par l'hiver. Aussitôt tous les regards s'étaient braqués soit sur lui, soit sur Waiss qui était derrière lui et ricanait à gorge déployée. Ça avait été facile de l'accuser, après tout un Brave ne tombait pas.

- Bouffon, hurla-t-elle dans son esprit, une fois qu'elle eut saisi sa baguette sans qu'il ait fait le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Il s'était protégé contre la plupart des sorts mortels, par mesure de prévention.

- Sale connard prétentieux ! Petit homo prétentieux ! C'était un accident ! Tu es tombé comme l'abruti que tu es !

- Je ne suis pas un homo Waiss, mais quand je te regarde je me dis que même un mec est plus attirant que toi.

Il sourit quand elle commençât à suffoquer furieusement, les yeux enflammés par la rage de meurtre qui l'envahissait.

- Je suis sur que tu as les mêmes yeux quand tu baises avec Rogue, chuchota-t-il.

- Il est tellement meilleur que toi, dit-elle par la pensée.

Brusquement il resserra ses doigts, en l'imaginant avec le professeur de potion le plus calculateur du monde. Il s'était même fait passer pour mort pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il imaginait exactement comme elle était, la main du vieux Serpentard dans ses cheveux noirs, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard vert enfiévré, tout en s'approchant pour l'embrasser fougueusement de ses lèvres rouges, ensuite elle resserrerait ses jambes autour de lui, et il plongerait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait...

Putain, murmura Nathan mentalement. A la fin de son délire, c'était lui et plus le vieux dégueulasse pervers.

- Le jour où tu pourras essayer quelqu'un comme moi, répondit-il en resserrant ses doigts alors qu'elle blanchissait.

- Pourtant, susurra-telle d'une petite voix étouffé e. Tu as la trique, à moins que tu ne sois nécrophile plutôt que gay ?

Brusquement il la vit fermer les yeux, alors que ses amis lui demandaient s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Entre eux, rien n' allait trop loin. Il passait son temps à lui pourrir la vie, et elle passait son temps à gueuler sur lui, jusqu'à la rupture. Et la rupture il l'avait atteinte, au moment où il l'avait touché.

- Brave ! Non, mais je rêve ! Lâche-là !

- Ta gueule sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-il en la reposant à terre, tout en desserrant sa main.

Elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, et elle ne rouvrait pas les yeux non plus.

- Putain, marmonna-t-il avant de la gifler. Waiss, respire espèce d'idiote inutile, cracha-t-il en la giflant une seconde fois.

- Fais-lui du bouche à bouche, ricana l'un des Serpentards qui les regardaient avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Tu déconnes, je refuse de la toucher, dit-il avant de la coller contre le mur brusquement, tout en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu le fais déjà, répondit-il.

- Ferme-là Bouffon, dit-il avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing dans le ventre pour qu'elle reparte. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les lèvres et les yeux, en prenant une grande inspiration saccadée.

- Hélène, ça va ? demanda le sang-de-bourbe sans s'approcher, de peur de ce que le Serpentard pouvait lui faire.

- Sang-de-bourbe, dégage, ordonna-t-il sans même le regarder.

- T u as failli m'achever, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa gorge en train de bleuir.

- Ouais, ronchonna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Bordel, mais t'es malade ! Tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais passé l'arme à gauche ? demanda-t-elle tout en amorçant un pas pour quitter le couloir.

- Bah, j'aurais dit que c'était un accident, répondit-il en la fixant sans bouger.

- Qui t'aurais cru ? marmonna-telle avant de poser une main sur le mur, tout en baissant la tête faisant cascader ses longs cheveux noirs.  
>Depuis quand il matait cette erreur de la nature ? Songea-t-il en se rembrunissant.<p>

- Toi et moi, on se hait tellement que même McGonagall ne fait que soupirer quand on passe devant elle. Tu auras... Tout est de ta faute, chuchota-t-elle avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

- Waiss, tu comptes faire l'aumône aux pauvres ? Ricana un Serpentard, alors que Nathan se retournait pour lui lancer un regard qui lui indiquait clairement de fermer son clapet.

C'était entre eux deux. Toujours. Personne ne se battait avec elle, et personne ne se battait avec lui. Personne ne lui faisait remarquer que ce qu'il lui faisait était de la persécution malsaine, et personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter excepté lui. Et vu tout ce qu'il lui mettait sur le dos c'était bien suffisant.

Mais par dessous tout, lui, Nathan Brave, Serpentard, sixième année, héritier des Brave, avait signé une marque de possession sur cette fille. Elle était à lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir la persécuter à souhait.  
>C'était un paradoxe. Il la haïssait du plus profond de son être dès le premier regard, et étrangement personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de lui faire quoi que ce soit, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.<br>Personne ne le touchait, et personne ne la voulait, personne ne voulait avoir à faire au pire Serpentard de tout Poudlard.

- Waiss, tu fais quoi ? grogna-t-il en la regardant, assise les jambes en vrac, une main sur le cou et l'autre autour de sa taille.

- Fe... Fe... ri..., dit-elle sans relever la tête.

- Ok, je t'y emmène, dit-il finalement prit d'un élan de pitié pour la Serdaigle. Il murmura un sort pour la faire léviter, et fit un pas avant que l'un de ses amis ne l'appelle.

- Tu vas o ù ?

- Elle m'a demandé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu crois que j'allais me balader ? répondit-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Nathan se retourna une fois le couloir franchi, avant de faire cesser le sort dégradant. Il la prit dans ses bras, avant de la soulever pour la porter plus facilement.

- Si jamais quelqu'un me voyait faire ça, marmonna-t-il, alors qu'elle gardait ses mains plaquées sur lui, pendant qu'il gardait une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses aisselles. Si jamais tu avais conscience de ce que je faisais, ajouta-t-il en fixant ses yeux fixés sur lui, attendant la suite.

- Tu... toi... pa... ac... che... v... m...  
>Traduction : Tu ne vas pas m'achever ?<p>

- Nan, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, et rejoindre mes lointains oncles à Azkaban, ils me tueraient, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête tout en fermant les yeux.

- ...ci...

- De rien, répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle ne lui devait rien, c'était lui qui l'avait quasiment assassinée.

Ça arrivait rarement qu'ils en arrivent à de telles extrémitées. En général elle s'éloignait comme elle était venue, et il préparait de quoi la faire enrager. Elle revenait, puis elle repartait. De temps à autres il l'agressait, et de temps à autres c'était elle qui le faisait. Mais jamais il n'avait du la porter à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'était imposé qu'une seule limite dans ce jeu malsain, la seule qu'il n'avait jamais franchi. Ne jamais lui faire de mal sexuellement.

Ça aurait été facile de la violer, mais il ne mangeait pas de ce pain là, et l'intégrité d'Hélène Waiss était une chose sur laquelle il refusait de revenir. Elle était pucelle par volonté. Personne n'avait le droit de la dépuceler, et même lui ne le ferait pas, même si elle le voulait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas la trique à cause de cette idiote, mais parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et jamais il ne ferait ce que ses parents exigeaient sur ce point.

Il la haïssait d'être sa fiancée. Il la haïssait de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout d'être sa fiancée.

* * *

><p>Ça vous plais ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Je reviens d'une longue absence qui a eu deux cause, la démotivation du au faite de ne pas avoir de review (qui publierais quelque chose que personne ne lit ?) et ma bêta qui avait disparu purement et simplement. Heureusement pour moi, Cornedrue l'a remplacer. Je le remercie d'ailleurs a se propos. Et je remercie également Liaje pour sa seconde correction.

Mais trêve de blabla, Harry Potter n'est toujours pas a moi, bien que j'y ai créé quelques personnes dont Nathan, Hélène, Denis, ...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

- Monsieur Brave ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en vérifiant trois fois l'identité des deux personnages qui venaient d'entrer dans sa salle. Pourquoi Miss Waiss est-elle dans vos bras ?

- Disons que j'ai été trop loin, expliqua-t-il en approchant de l'un des lits pour déposer son fardeau.

La querelle constante qui opposait la douce Hélène Waiss et le playboy Nathan Brave, n'était inconnue de personne, et surtout pas de l'infirmière.

Elle n'avait sans doute soigné que le quart de leur blessures respectives à chacun, mais elle les connaissait tous les deux. Elle savait que la jeune et douce Serdaigle ne le frappait qu'à des endroits voyants, alors qu'au contraire le Serpentard lui faisait des coups bas qui ne laissaient aucune séquelle d'ordre physique ou très douloureuse à supporter.

Mais la Serdaigle commençait à en avoir assez, elle le voyait bien.

Ils étaient liés par des liens que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désiraient. Enfin qu'ils ne pensaient pas désirer. La réalité était toute autre à ses yeux.

Que ce soit la Serdaigle ou le Serpentard, ils modifiaient tous deux leur comportement en présence de l'autre.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Soupira-t-elle en approchant avec sa chaise à roulettes pour regarder la jeune fille.

- Je l'ai insultée, menacée, plaquée contre un mur, insultée et étouffée, dit-il finalement très froidement.

- Je vois, soupira l'infirmière. Combien de temps ?

- Assez pour qu'elle soit toute blanche et qu'elle abdique.

- Donc longtemps, marmonna-telle. Miss Waiss, pouvez-vous respirer correctement ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête les yeux fixés au sol.

- Miss Waiss, tout va bien, d'accord ? Monsieur Brave ne vous fera plus rien pour aujourd'hui. Alors vous pouvez vous calmer. Respirez bien lentement, recommanda-telle. Oui, comme ça.

Un quart d'heure et des soupirs désobligeants de la part du Serpentard plus tard, la Serdaigle respirait enfin normalement.

Des marques bleues et violassées étaient apparues sur son cou, et son regard était très fatigué, mais elle allait bien.

Elle allait toujours bien.

- Monsieur Brave, modérez-vous la prochaine fois, ordonna l'infirmière en lançant un regard au garçon.

- J'essaierai, répondit-il finalement. Waiss, sois moins stupide la prochaine fois, dit-il avant de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux blonds sombre un peu trop longs flottant derrière lui.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh, dit-elle en se levant avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

L'infirmière fit un tour sur sa chaise à roulettes en soupirant tout en regardant ses élèves s'éloigner comme si rien ne c'était passé ou presque.

- Ces deux enfants me tueront.

Hélène Waiss détestait une chose dans la vie.

Son fiancé.

Son stupide, vicieux, haineux, et tout un tas d'autres défauts, fiancé.

Nathan Brave était la pire personne qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. La pire, même Lucius Malefoy avait l'air d'un ange à côté de lui.

Ce Serpentard était de la pire espèce.

Racoleur, exhibitionniste, pervers, vicieux, playboy, charmeur, stupide, insultant, mesquin, froid, doublé en plus d'un connard et d'un salaud.

Elle poussa un soupir en se retournant dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, il y avait été un peu fort.

Faire croire à Rogue qu'elle était attirée sexuellement par lui.

Il avait déjà fait pire, et déjà fait mieux. Une fois il avait promis pour elle qu'elle laverait tout Poudlard pour Rusard. Résultat elle l'avait fait en lui disant que son « fiancé » se ferait une joie de l'aider. Finalement elle avait mis toutes les soirées de mai à nettoyer Poudlard, alors que ce bouffon l'insultait copieusement sans rien faire pour raccourcir le temps.

- Salaud, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Hélène, c'est toi qui parle ? demanda l'une de ses colocataires angoissés.

- Oui, répondit finalement la Serdaigle.

Hélène soupira intérieurement, en adoptant la position du fœtus. Elle se rappelait encore comment tout avait commencé.

Les sangs purs qui n'étaient pas soumis au seigneur des ténèbres, voir même contre ce dernier avaient peur, alors ils se réunissaient par promesse de mariage.

Sa famille avait choisit les Brave pour une raison bien basse. Si jamais les Malefoy mourraient, ce seraient eux leurs héritiers.

Elle ferma les yeux en se remémorant leur première rencontre. Ça avait été le début de leur haine.

Lors de leur première année, ils avaient été très occupé à se faire bien voir par l'occupation mangemorienne qui cherchait à les rallier à la cause de Voldemort.

Mais même âgés de onze ans, ils savaient que c'était le mauvais chemin, alors ils évitaient les mangemorts, s'insultaient à l'occasion, mais n'attiraient pas l'attention.

Pendant leur deuxième année, Potter avait enfin passé la seconde, comme dirait son meilleur ami, et il avait tué Voldemort.

Aduler un assassin n'était vraiment pas la tasse de thé d'Hélène.

Dés que McGonagall était devenu directrice, elle et Nathan avaient commencé à se haïr ouvertement.

Crasses, coups bas, combats, coups vicieux, tout y passait tant que ça pouvait avoir un effet sur leur bataille constante.

- Les filles, ce n'est pas demain que le héros mondial vient entre nos murs ? demanda une Serdaigle trop bavarde, alors que des ronflements se faisaient déjà entendre.

- Harry Potter ? interrogea Hélène en grimaçant.

- Je sens que ça va être génial ! Répondit sa camarade de dortoir avec enthousiasme, enthousiasme qu'Hélène ne partagea pas du tout.

.

Harry avait affronté des situations extrêmement périlleuses au court de sa vie. La dernière bataille contre Voldemort étant la pire.

Mais celle qu'il allait affronter n'allait sans doute pas être formidable. Il avait en face de lui tous les élèves entrés à Poudlard l'année de cette dernière bataille.

Et leur regard pour la plupart étaient idolâtre sauf quelque uns.

Celui du clone de Malefoy, d'une serpentarde aux faux airs d'ange, et d'un espèce de baraqué. Dans le fond, il n'était que trois.

Tous des serpentards, fils et filles de mangemorts à n'en pas douter.

- Tu es un Malefoy ? demanda-t-il froidement après un silence, alors que tout les sixièmes années poussaient un soupire de ravissement.

Il senti le regard bleu du blond qu'il fixait froidement. Il était froid, impérieux, dur, sombre et cruel.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'inconnu sans rien répondre, tel un Malefoy.

- Parce que pour cette heure je serai votre professeur, et vous allez faire ce que je vous demande.

- Je ne suis pas un Malefoy, grinça-t-il. Je suis un Brave, le cousin de Drago, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard suffisant.

- Bien, soupira Harry en sentant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard rejaillir, et se diriger vers le gamin. Et je présume que vous avez un grand ennemi ?

Le survivant avait envi de pourrir ce clone de Drago Malefoy jusqu'à l'extinction, qu'il ait si honte de son nom, et de celui de son cousin, qu'il change d'école.

- Les autres ? demanda-t-il devant le silence du Serpentard.

- Waiss, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix avec un sourire entendu.

- Et il est ?

- Une fille, répondit une Serdaigle assise de l'autre côté de la classe, devant à droite.

- Waiss comment ?

- Hélène, répondit l'intéressée sans même lui prêter attention, alors que ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient autour d'elle. Elle redressa la tête de son parchemin, pour le regarder de ses yeux verts, avant de se détourner comme s'il n'était pas digne de son intérêt.

Il serra les dents en la regardant.

- Vous n'auriez pas des petits secret sur Monsieur Brave à raconter à tout le monde ? demanda-t-il en fusillant du regard le Serpentard.

- Je pourrais vous en raconter pour des années entière, dit-elle finalement. Mais le sujet de cours n'est-il pas cette honteuse bataille que vous avez menée ?

Harry entendit le ricanement des Serpentards, alors que les gryffondors et tous les autres la regardaient comme si elle sortait d'un autre monde.

- Vous semblez bien informée, dit-il avec un sourire polis. Je vous écoute.

- En plus vous n'êtes même pas capable d'agir comme un prof ? demanda Brave en lui jetant un regard bleu totalement mauvais.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé Brave. Maintenant Miss Waiss, vous allez me dire en quoi MA guerre est honteuse ?

- Vous n'êtes un héros que parce c'est ce dont tout le monde avait besoin. Vous n'êtes qu'un dégonflé, qui a reculé toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'un vieillard finisse par être affaibli, dit-elle en levant finalement ses yeux verts sur lui. Ils exprimaient tout ce que lui signifiait le ton qu'elle employait. Elle n'avait que du dédain pour lui, un dédain mal placé.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il pourtant.

- La dernière bataille aurait pu avoir lieu n'importe où ailleurs que dans un château, où trois cent élèves ont été pris entre deux feux. Personne n'est traumatisé, ajouta-t-elle durement. C'est vrai, personne n'a été attaqué alors qu'ils étaient censés être en sécurité et à l'abri. Vous et tout les autres, vous avez choisi une solution tellement facile, que j'ai honte pour vous. Honte de votre faiblesse.

Son camarade lui donna un coup de coude, alors que l'ancien gryffondor perdait son sang froid.

Son entraînement d'auror l'avait maintenu en forme, et il était vif. C'était en une fraction de seconde qu'il était arrivé sur cette Serdaigle à langue bien pendue.

Parmi tout un panel d'émotion différente face à la scène qui se passait à côté de lui, Denis choisit la surprise.

Sa meilleure amie était la fille la plus douce qu'il connaisse, sauf en présence de Nathan Brave où elle devait une furie ou un centaure.

Mais parfois, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se haïr. Parfois, ils étaient semblables. Peut-être à cause de leur sang, tous deux purs. Mais cette fois, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux montrait que si ennemis ils étaient, alliés ils seront. Ou étaient déjà...

Après la provocation d'Hélène. Harry Potter lui avait littéralement sauté dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais tout aussi rapidement Nathan Brave avait bloqué le bras vengeur du professeur d'un jour à quelques centimètres d'une Hélène qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Et la scène s'était bloquée, tandis qu'Hélène regardait froidement le héros de guerre sans regarder son sauveur.

Peut être le savait-elle. Oui, à son avis, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Pas quand sa manche était relevée, et qu'une gourmette pendait à son bras.

Cette gourmette tout le monde la connaissait. Ils n'y en avait que deux dans tout Poudlard. La première était fixée au bras de Nathan Brave, et la seconde était accroché à celui d'Hélène Waiss. C'était la trace de leurs fiançailles.

Ils ne pouvaient pratiquement pas l'enlever, ni la casser, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La plupart du temps elle la passait à sa cheville, mais c'était uniquement les jours ou ils avaient cours. Aujourd'hui elle était à son pied, tellement son poignet flottait dans la chaîne.

Elle pouvait l'enlever quelques minutes pour la changer de place, une disposition bien pratique pour les femmes plus particulièrement.

Denis savait beaucoup de chose sur sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle haïssait Brave, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être fiancée avec lui. Mais il savait aussi que quelque chose de secret les influençaient dans leur comportement, quelque chose leur était arrivé le jour de la dernière bataille.

- Vous attaquez vos élèves vous ? demanda finalement Hélène, alors que le survivant jetait un regard au Serpentard.

- Exact Professeur, ajouta le Serpentard en lâchant sa main qui resta suspendu dans les airs. Vous n'allez pas frapper vos élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne sais rien de la guerre, Waiss. Et toi non plus, Brave.

Soudain le Serpentard éclata de rire, alors qu'Hélène le fixait avant de sourire.

- Personnellement, Professeur Potter, je sais ce qu'est la guerre. J'étais là, dans ce château avec tous ces mangemorts, pendant que vous gambadiez joyeusement avec votre petite copine. Alors ne pensez pas tout savoir parce que vous avez une cicatrice.

- Pour une fois Waiss, je suis d'accord avec toi, finit par dire le Serpentard sans détourner son regard du ténébreux survivant, qui le lui rendait bien, comme deux prédateurs prêts à bondir.

- Waiss, quoi que tu penses, je sais ce qu'est la guerre, et je sais que tu ne risques pas de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir le monde entier à sauver.

- La même chose qu'être responsable de sa famille, marmonna-t-elle alors que le Serpentard regagnait sa place les mains dans les poches, et un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Denis frissonna, et une fois la fin du cours arrivé, trois quart d'heure de tension plus tard ou Brave avait passer son temps a cassé le survivant autant que possible sous les regards mécontent de tout les autres qui voulait écouter, il parti à toute vitesse sans attendre Hélène qui prenait toujours tout son temps.

Il sourit patiemment en regardant les serpentards déserter rapidement. Potter était vraiment un être de la pire espèce.

C'était ça le survivant ?

Il comprenait aisément pourquoi son cousin le détestait cordialement.

- Waiss, finit par dire Harry Potter froidement. Tu es quoi ?

- Le survivant s'intéresse au sang d'une pauvre élève ? demanda-t-elle en se levant, ses livres à la main.

- Non, mais tu as le devoir de me répondre. C'est toi qui m'a parlé de la guerre. Si tu étais à Poudlard, c'était que tu es une sang-pur non ? Rien n'aurait pu t'arriver avec Papa et Maman dans les rangs.

Le Serpentard lui sourit, alors que la personne en lui était navré pour Potter. Il venait d'aborder un sujet sensible pour elle.

Aussitôt après ces paroles, il sut qu'elle n'allait rien répondre. Et lui se ferait une joie de refermer le clapet de cet idiot à la cicatrice.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il descendit le mini amphithéâtre à son tour, et fixa l'auror froidement.

- Au contraire de ce que vous semblez penser, même parmi les sang-purs il y avait des non-partisans. Ses parents en font partie, et les miens aussi. Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'être torturé et menacé, simplement parce que nos parents ont fait un choix plus que sensé, et qu'un prétendu sauveur disparaît dans la nature parce qu'il n'avait pas les "épaules".

- Des non-partisans ? Il ne fallait pas aller à Poudlard, finit par dire le professeur d'un jour.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu peur de ce chauve. Nous savions parfaitement ce que nous faisions, et nous assumons notre passé. Moi plus qu'elle.

- Waiss n'est pas ton ennemie, dit-il soudain, provoquant une crispation chez le Serpentard. C'est ton amoureuse ?

- Fermez-là, rétorqua-t-il. Waiss n'est rien de tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer.

- Laisse-moi devinez Brave serpent, vous êtes amoureux mais elle ne sait même pas que vous êtes un homme ?

- Potter, vous avez mis sept ans à serrer votre coup. Vous avez marché sur vos amis pour vous faire votre meilleure amie et l'engrosser. Je ne suis pas comme vous. J'ai une volonté propre, MOI, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Je n'ai pas engrossé Hermione, dit-il froidement, alors que le Serpentard avait presque franchi les portes.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. VOUS ne m'intéressez pas, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

Nathan jeta un regard haineux à la serdaigle en restant de marbre, les mains dans les poches.

.

- Alors ? demanda finalement le serpentard en souriant.

- Alors quoi ? rétorqua le serdaigle toujours collé au basques de la serdaigle qu'il stigmatisait.

- Quand ? demanda le serpentard en jetant un regard froid au serdaigle, pour qu'il se taise enfin.

- Maintenant, coupa Nathan en se décollant du mur. La forêt interdite, le premier d'entre nous qui trouvera l'arbre rouge.

- Parfait, répondit-elle après un silence en tendant sa baguette à son ami. Toi aussi, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

- Sans problème, dit-il en tendant sa baguette à un serpentard.

Aussitôt ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de Poudlards, direction la foret interdite.

Pour une fois, ils s'étaient croisé pendant le week-end. En général ça n'arrivait jamais, mais pour cette fois ça avait été le cas.

Elle portait un jean moulant comme lui, avec un tee-shirt à manches longues gris, le tout avec ses cheveux noirs relevés dans un chignon attaché sans doute par une pince.

Nathan ouvrit la grande porte avant de la refermer, pendant que la serdaigle poussa un grognement en le rattrapant à pleine vitesse.

- Connard, marmonna-t-elle en dé-faisant sa pince, tout en continuant à descendre la pente menant à la forêt interdite. Tu as dit quoi à Potter ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se pinçant la lèvre.

- Rien d'important, rétorqua Nathan froidement.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? hésita-t-elle après une minute de silence.

- On a dit qu'on le dirait à personne.

- Mais tu ne fais jamais ce que tu dis.

- Waiss, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais jamais tu ne pourras dire que j'ai révélé ce qui s'était passé à quelqu'un.

- Je ne devrait pas pouvoir dire ca, répondit-elle brusquement, alors que Nathan haussait un sourcil en se retournant pour la regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à avoir de la considération sur ce qui est arrivé.

- Tu as la marque sur ton corps, dit-il lentement. Et j'ai ta marque à l'esprit. Même si je veux l'oublier, je ne peux pas. Et je t'en hais tout autant.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle en entrant dans la forêt interdite.

Nathan laissa échapper un soupir en y entrant à son tour, pour suivre le sillage de sa chevelure noire.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour-là, et il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il préférait largement les jours où il arrivait à simplement la haïr, les haïr tous.

Le serpentard en lui la suivait tranquillement attendant son heure. Une fois près de ce foutu arbre, il la dépasserait et gagnerait.

Cette bataille n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était pas leur idée, et ils ne le faisaient que parce que depuis leur altercation avec Potter, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de s'humilier.

- Une crevasse, murmura-t-elle, alors que brusquement son pieds ne touchait plus terre. Il se sentit tomber, alors qu'il retirait ses mains de ses poches.

Brusquement il vit les yeux verts agrandis par la panique d'Hélène, alors qu'il sentait sa tête cogner contre une racine d'arbre.

Merde, Hélène..., songea-t-il avant de sombrer.

* * *

><p>Voila, finit pour aujourd'hui, une review (bonne ou pas) fait toujours plaisir et motive (sauf si elle est pas gentille...)<p>

Ça vous plait ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour,

Après se petit retard me voila de retour !

Je remercie toujours JK Roliwg, et mon bêta cornedrue et à Lyaje.

Et surtout, surtout, mes rewieuveur, ils sont peu mais précieux, dont je remercie Anon, que j'avais oublié de remercié dans le chapitre précédant, et Apple (si je répond a ta question, il n'y a plus une once de suspense et ce n'est plus du tout intéressant, mais j'aime bien les happy end... pas toi ?)

C'est vraiment grâce aux rewiew qu'ont est motivé pour avancé dans une fic, parce que si personne ne lit... ça mérite vraiment de publier dans le vide... ? (remarque il y a aussi des gens qui lise et qui ne rewiew pas... mais bon... ) fin des divagations.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

*Note de l'auteur (donc moi) : Tout le moment en italique est un souvenir dont Nathan se souvient après avoir sombré dans le noir suite a sa chute dans la foret interdite.*

_- Nathan ? Nathan Brave ?_

_D'un mouvement réticent, le serpentard se leva alors qu'un ancien élève le conduisait à un professeur qui le convoquait dans la grande salle ou ils étaient tous enfermé pendant qu'Harry Potter est sa clique se battait contre le seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Vous savez ou se trouve Miss Waiss ?demanda-t-elle d'un ton soucieux a Nathan._

_- J'ai aucune raison de le savoir, répondit-il en sentant une brusque bouffée de panique l'envahir à l'idée que les mangemorts ai pétés un plomb et l'ai kidnapper pour une obscure raison._

_- Monsieur Brave, si vous n'êtiez pas promis à elle, dans ces durs temps, je me demande bien ce qui aurais put..., répondit la professeur presque inquiéte, choses trés inquiétante vut son manque de sentimentalisme._

_Mais le serpentard se détourna brusquement, et parcourut tout les élèves de Poudlard du regard. Si elle avait été là, ça lui aurait sauté au yeux._

_Rien._

_Elle n'était pas ici._

_En profitant de l'agitation, il sortit de la salle où ils étaient censés être en sécurité, et murmura un sort lui permettant de la retrouver. C'était son père qui le lui avait appris avant d'entrer à Poudlard._

_Il suivit tout un dédale de couloirs, avant de se figer totalement._

_Il connaissait Hélène Waiss comme étant la seule personne s'opposant à sa liberté. Elle était une force de la nature, même parmi ces mangemorts qui leur servaient de professeur._

_Mais celle qui était en face de lui, ne ressemblait à rien de tout ça._

_Greyback la tenait comme un morceau de viande à un mètre du sol. Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide comme une morte. Du sang coulait du bout de sa chaussure, en un clapotis dans une mare déjà bien formée au sol._

_Soudain, il la vit tourner la tête vers lui, alors que le loup-garou fesait de même._

_Il croisa le regard émeraude perdu dans le flou d'Hélène, avant de capter celui argenté et froid de l'assassin._

_Tétanisé il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce qu le loup-garou la pose au sol dans sa flaque, comme si elle était morte et soudain inintéressante._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre._

_Mentir. Mentir. Ces mots clignotaient dans son esprit embrumé, alors que l'homme s'approchait sans qu'il ne réussisse à détourner son regard de l'image de la mort._

_- Greyback, éloigne-toi immédiatement de mon neveu, exigea lentement la voix de Lucius. Nathan, que fais-tu dans les couloirs ? ajouta-t-il froidement tandis que le loup-garou disparaissait sans demander son reste._

_- ... Hél... Hélèn... ne, bredouilla Nathan en faisant un pas en avant. Il réussit à en faire lentement un autre, jusqu'à tomber à genoux à côté d'elle._

_Elle avait un regard vitreux complètement éteint, alors qu'une longue entaille ensanglantée apparaissait depuis son épaule droite à sa jambe gauche._

_- ... Hé... lé... ne, bredouilla-t-il._

_Son regard croisa le siens, alors qu'elle tentait de bouger un doigt. Un fin filet de sang coula de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle tenta de parler._

_- Hélène, murmura finalement Lucius, en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas, et le cœur du serpentard se serra aussitôt._

_- Nathan, je veux que tu lui pose la même question, ordonna-t-il rapidement._

_- Je... Tu m'entend ?_

_Aussitôt elle bougea de nouveau les doigts, alors que son regard vitreux ne bronchait pas._

_- Dit-lui, que je vais m'occuper d'elle, mais que pour ça elle doit me faire confiance._

_- Hélène, dit-il après avoir pris une énorme bouffée d'air frais. Mon oncle va s'occuper de toi, fais-lui confiance. Même si on se hait, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il rapidement en approchant une main tremblante du visage blanchâtre de sa fiancée_

_Qui aurait cru que presque six mois plus tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il la haïssait._

_- ...co..._

_- Elle est d'accord mon oncle, répondit-il finalement._

_- Bien, tu vas venir avec moi Nathan, murmura-t-il en prenant Hélène dans ses bras, laissant ses vêtements noirs être maculés de sang._

Nathan rouvrit lentement les yeux pour capter le regard vert de Waiss. Il tenta de se redresser d'un coup avant de l'attirer contre lui, mais son corps refusa de bouger, aussi ne fit-il rien.

Il l'avait vu morte tant de fois dans ses cauchemards et dans certain de ses rêves, que se sois de ses mains ou de celle de Greyback. (ndc : et après il dit qu'il tient pas à elle, mon œil)

Le serpentard oublia tout quelques secondes quand il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Il oubliait toujours tout quand il se souvenait du mois qu'il avait passé chez les Malefoy à rester près d'elle, parce qu'il était le seul à entendre, le seul à comprendre.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié, ou même de l'amour. C'était tacite et il n'avait jamais cherché a savoir ce que c'était parce qu'il n'avait même pas envie de le savoir lui-même.

Malgré tout il était son fiancé, et il ne voulait pas la voir loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie se teinte de rouge carmin pour l'éternité.

- Brave, murmura-t-elle sur son bras.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Après sa blessure, elle se rappelait de sa voix, qu'il était là, mais rien d'autre jusqu'au moment où trois mois plus tard sa blessure était enfin guérie de manière moldu, puisque l'arme qui l'avait blessée l'exigeait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut conscience du temps qu'il avait passé a attendre qu'elle guerrisse, et il ne l'avait pas informé la-dessus, de même que son oncle Lucius, et son cousin Drago.

Quand ensuite ils étaient, enfin, revenus à Poudlard, la haine s'était installée entre eux pour y rester.

C'était plus facile comme ça. C'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qui devait se passer.

- Waiss, ne me touche pas, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire faisait complétement abstraction de ses pensées.

Une ombre passa dans son regard avant qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il hésita une seconde avant de tenter de se redresser.

- Tu saignes, dit-elle finalement alors que ses long cheveux noirs cascadaient sur son visage, pendant qu'elle passait une main derrière sa tête, le fesant grimacer au passage. Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant sa main recouverte de son sang.

- Tu comptes me soigner ? demanda-t-il sans chercher à se battre trop faible pour ça.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette, dit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre.

- J'ai la mienne, dit-il en fermant les yeux. J'avais prit celle de Glenn, et je la lui ai rendu en te faisant croire que c'était la mienne.

- Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle avant de relever son pull noir pour retirer la baguette qu'il avait coincée contre lui dans son jean.

Il mettait toujours ce qui était important à portée de main, c'était un tic dont elle s'était apparemment rendu compte.

Elle prononça la formule quatre fois, avant de s'arrêter sans que le serpentard ne soit encore soigné. Il allait l'incendié, quand il senti ses larmes tombé sur son bras.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

- De quoi tu parles ? Soigne-moi qu'on puisse continuer, cracha-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il avait accumulé tellement de regrets dans sa vie, que maintenant il n'était plus à ça près. Il n'était plus à quoi que ce soit près.

- Tu m'as sauvée, il y a... cinq ans... C'était... de ma... faute... Je... Tu...

- Waiss, arrête don délire. Soigne-moi que je puisse te rappeler pourquoi je t'assassine quasiment de temps à autre.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Je sais.

- Tu ne sais rien, rétorqua-t-il en sentant un flot de haine l'envahir.

- Je sais que jamais je n'aurais du croire le fils de mangemort qui m'a dit que ma mère avait été enlevée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du le suivre. Je sais que j'aurais du prévenir quelqu'un. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Je sais que tu l'as réparée à ma place. Je me souviens de la dague de Greyback s'enfonçant profondément, avant de me taillader. Je sais que tout ça s'est arrêté quand tu es arrivé. Je sais que Lucius m'a sauvée parce que tu étais là. Je sais que tu étais le seul à me faire réagir. Je sais tout ce que j'ai souffert. Je sais tout ça. J'ai toujours fait semblant,termina-t-elle par la pensée d'une voix faible.

- Tu...

Elle murmura la formule une cinquième fois, et réussit enfin à le guérir. Il en profita pour se redresser, avant de la regarder, les yeux complètement plongés dans ceux verts de la serdaigle qui lui faisait face.

- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Choquée et perdue elle obtempéra. Le serpentard en profita pour faire de même, avant de la plaquer contre un arbre. Rapidement il remonta une main sous son pull, avant de le lui retirer entièrement, alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard, complément apeurée.

Même si Nathan ne se l'avouait pas et ne le ne ferait jamais, c'était aussi l'une de ses limites. Jamais il ne pourrait la toucher de ses mains souillées.

Mais cette fois il ferait abstraction de ses limites.

Parce qu'il était plus qu'énervé, et qu'il était dans un état de rage proche de l'implosion. Près à la tuer, et même à lui faire du mal. C'était son état d'esprit.

- Cette blessure, c'était de ta faute ? demanda-t-il froidement en laissant sa main traîner sur sa blessure en passant par dessus son soutien-gorge et son jean. Tu l'as provoquée ? Espèce d'idiote, tu savais très bien ce à quoi tu t'attendais en suivant les mangemorts ! On nous l'avait dit !

- Il... C'était un élève, murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes. Je... Ma mère ! Ma mère ! Je n'avais que onze ans ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! hurla-t-elle. J'avais peur ! Ils allaient me tuer ! Mes parents avaient peur, c'était pour ça qu'ils ont fait une alliance avec ta famille ! Les mangemorts me voulaient !

- Tu n'as jamais eu assez d'importance pour faire peur aux mangemorts, cracha-t-il en posant une main sur sa gorge, alors qu'elle ne se défendait même pas.

- Je sais, répondit Waiss en fixant un point derrière lui. Mais... Les Waiss ont refusé les idées de Voldemort avec trop de virulence. Il voulait montrer l'exemple, parce que trop de sang-pur étaient contre lui. Je me suis faite avoir.

- Tu sais que ce que tu me diras n'aura jamais d'importance. Tu n'es rien qu'une immonde blatte que j'aurais du laisser crever. Maintenant que je ne l'ai pas fait, tu peux être sûre que tu vas trois fois plus souffrir que qu'avec Greyback.

Elle ne répondit rien, et le serpentard se renfrogna un peu plus, avant de la gifler sans douceur.

Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et quand il se retourna il se rendit compte qu'il était face à un centaure menaçant et en colère.

- On ne frappe pas une jeune femme sans défense, dit-il avant de lui donner un coup dans les côtes qui le fit lâcher sa prise sur Waiss. Cette dernière fixait le centaure les yeux grands écarquillés, sans savoir quoi dire.

- Jeune femme, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il alors que Nathan se relevait lentement tout en reculant.

- tau... ie...

- Comment ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, alors que sa queue de cheval remuait légèrement d'impatience.

- Elle a dit : Un centaure, dieu.

Nathan serra les dents en fixant le regard haineux du centaure sur lui.

- Dégagez d'ici. Je refuse que mon espèce ait à faire à quelqu'un d'aussi dégoûtant que vous humains. Quand à toi femelle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as sauvé si tu savais qu'il allait te frapper. Vous êtes réellement une race étrange.

Le serpentard vit la serdaigle se pincer les lèvres en hochant la tête. Elle laissa la baguette tomber à terre, alors qu'elle prenait son pull-over, avant de s'éloigner vers la lisière de la forêt sans plus faire attention à lui.

Cette marque d'indifférence lui fit brusquement réaliser que c'était allé trop loin.

Elle et lui.

Ils n'étaient pas destinés à s'aimer, mais plus que tout, il lui avait fait regretter la seule chose de bien et de juste qu'il avait faite dans sa vie.

Elle était pure, comme le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle était vraie dans ce monde souillé par les immondes traces de la guerre et de l'être humain.

Et il l'avait haïe.

Oui, il l'avait haïe au point de lui vouloir du mal.

Mais pas comme ça.

Le cœur était trop fragile, et il avait renoncé au sien le jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il ne choisirait pas celle qu'il pourrait aimer.

Mais à aucun moment il ne s'était intéressé au sien.

A son cœur à elle.

Et maintenant que c'était fini, il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait déchiqueté avec les dents.

Il y a un an, comme maintenant, il avait profité de sa faiblesse. La première fois pour faire semblant, et la seconde pour lui briser l'âme.

De toute sa vie Nathan, n'avait jamais cru à toutes ces voix qui murmuraient qu'entre Hélène Waiss et lui, il y avait plus que de la haine. Il l'avait toujours su.

La haine ne pouvait pas le pousser à rester avec elle pendant un mois, alors qu'elle était à peine consciente.

La haine ne pouvait pas le pousser à être aussi jaloux.

La haine ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien de l'admettre.

La haine serait plus facile, un chemin qui lui était tout tracé. Un chemin qui lui conviendrait sûrement.

Nathan revit alors le visage en pleurs de sa future ex-fiancée, et soudain sa colère refit surface.

Il donna un coup de poing dans un arbre, alors que le centaure le fixait sans rien dire.

- Je vais tout faire exploser, murmura-t-il avant de ramasser sa baguette de sa main ensanglantée.

Glenn Goyle connaissait Nathan Brave depuis le début de Poudlard, depuis le voyage en train même.

Il savait que son ami était fiancé à Hélène Waiss, une sang-pur, serdaigle, qu'il haïssait.

Il savait que son ami ne la haïssait pas, et qu'il faisait semblant.

Il savait aussi que le jour où Voldemort était mort, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose qui avait poussé Lucius à se retirer des mangemorts avec son fils pour rejoindre leur manoir de vacance avec Hélène Waiss et Nathan dans leurs bagages.

Mais plus que le passé, Glenn savait tout ce que Nathan avait fait pour et contre Hélène Waiss sa fiancé.

Il l'avait haïe, il avait fait de la vie de sa fiancée un enfer à coup de coups-bas, de réflexions, d'insultes et même parfois de coups.

Mais il l'avait aussi protégée, et ça peu de personnes le savaient. Il avait interdit à toute l'école de lui faire du mal, parce qu'elle était sa cible, sous peine d'être persécuté. Nathan était le souverain des serpentards, c'était le roi sur une montagne, et qu'un cailloux lui pourrisse la vie n'aurait pas été accepté.

A moins qu'il lui en donne le droit.

Et il l'avait fait. Glenn Goyle était intelligent, il savait.

Il savait quand Nathan voulait coucher avec une fille, pour se libérer des liens qui l'enchaînaient à son bracelet, à sa chaîne.

Il savait que quand Nathan avait besoin d'être trop violent, il frappait contre un mur et pas sur des êtres humains.

Il savait quand Nathan n'était pas franc avec lui même, et se rendait bien compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été autant que maintenant.

Glenn Goyle n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. Il n'était pas le larbin de l'héritier des Malefoy, non, il était plutôt son ami.

Un ami d'intérêt qu'il aimait bien observer.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le lendemain du défi que personne n'avait remporté. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé dans la forêt, ça avait changé le comportement rageur de la serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à Nathan, et elle ne prêta pas non plus attention à la dernière crasse qu'il lui avait préparée.

Non, elle était comme perdu dans l'indifférence.

Leur temps de haine était terminé.

En tout cas celui d'Hélène Waiss. Parce dans le cas de Nathan, les choses allaient sans doute empirer.

La seule manière que connaissait Nathan pour agir avec elle, c'était la haine. Cette rage froide qui lui empoisonnait l'existence, que rien n'atteignait ou ne freinant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit soulagée.

Et la seule façon dont ça arriverait, il était le seul à le décider.

Mais une chose était sûre, c'était Waiss qui était celle qui le canalisait, et la seule capable de le faire reculer.

Pour réussir un tel tour de force, elle allait devoir développer toute sa rage, tout ce qui la poussait vers le serpentard. Dans le cas contraire, elle perdrait tout.

Nathan eut un sourire froid en refermant sa main sur la chaîne qui avait entravé son poignet pendant six ans sans qu'il n'ai la possibilité de l'enlever plus de quelques minutes. Désormais, il pourrais l'enlever pendant des heures...

Cette Waiss allait tomber en enfer.

Elle et sa foutue famille.

Ils avaient osé croire qu'il serait leur salut, et ils s'étaient trompés.

Maintenant leur fiançailles étaient rompues.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et elle. Il allait la détruire et passer à autre chose. Oui, il ferait ça, songea-t-il avec un sourire en relevant la tête.

Il chercha rapidement sa cible du regard, avant de l'observer comme un prédateur.

Elle était attablée à la table des serdaigle entourée de tous ces sang-impur, et elle se fondait tellement avec eux.

Parce qu'elle était aussi souillée que les autres, peut-être même plus.

Ses cheveux noirs cachaient un visage fixé sur son repas. Elle se foutait royalement de lui et de ce qu'il faisait.

C'était une marque qui le faisait enrager, en générale...

Non...

Avant.

Oui, avant ils se regardaient en chiens de faillance tous les deux, mais tout allait bientôt se terminer.

Il allait la briser.

Souriant froidement, il se leva avant de la rejoindre. Il en profita pour lui attraper le bras, avant de la jeter par terre.

Ses cheveux couvrirent son visage le temps qu'il pose un genoux sur sa jambe, pour pas qu'elle ne bouge.

- Monsieur Brave ! hurla McGonagall offusqué. Que faîte-vous ?

- Fermez-là. Elle va tout déballer, et ensuite vous la virerez, dit-il d'une voix impérieuse, alors qu'elle relevait une jambe tout en rejetant ses cheveux pour regarder le plafond. Parle, exigea-t-il froidement.

- Monsieur Brave, lâchez-là ! glapit Hagrid.

- Parle ! ordonna le serpentard.

- J'ai ouvert la porte ce jour-là, finit par dire Hélène en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du serpentard. Je suis partie de moi-même. Je n'ai pas été enlevée, on m'a attirée dehors.

Le silence dans la salle se fit, alors que Nathan retirait son genoux en lui lançant un regard satisfait.

- Miss Waiss, nous devons parlez.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Directrice, finit-elle par dire en se relevant. Vous allez me virer, et vous aurez raison, je vais quitter Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Tu as gagné Nathan, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait une chaîne argentée de la poche de sa jupe d'uniforme. Elle la fit tomber par terre, comme si le bracelet ne représentait rien, dans un tintement macabre, alors qu'elle tournait les talons faisait raisonnaient ses pas digne dans la grande salle où plus personne n'osait respirer.

Soudain et sans savoir pourquoi, le serpentard se pencha et ramassa la chaîne qu'elle avait jetée.

Leur lien.

C'était leur promesse non consentante.

Elle savait, songea-t-il brusquement.

Elle savait qu'il avait rompu leurs fiançailles hier, et pourtant elle n'avait rien dit dans la journée de la veille et même dans celle-ci.

En réalité il n'avait pas gagné, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle avait abandonné ce jour-là dans la forêt.

Elle avait abandonné, et lui s'était acharné comme un loup sur un morceau de viande.

Et il n'était pas satisfait.

Il l'avait détruite, elle, sa famille, son âme, son avenir, et ça ne lui suffisait pas.

- Merde, murmura-t-il avant de sortir à son tour dans le silence religieux.

Il devait leur parler, à eux deux. Ils sauraient peut-être pourquoi.

Pourquoi elle était ancrée dans son sang comme son ADN, et pourquoi la détruire lui donnait cette impression d'oppression teintée de rage.

Ce n'était pas de la haine.

Ce n'en était plus.

Plus à ce stade.

* * *

><p>Alors verdict ? Interessant ? Nul ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !

Tout d'abord je vais répondre aux reviews parce que je veux qu'on me parle alors je réponds (c'est légitime).

Donc **Apple** (Il y avait bien un problème avec mon italique, que j'ai rectifié, merci de m'avoir prévenue, et merci pour ta gentille review.)

(Oui, il s'en veut et il n'a pas finit de ramer pour réparer son "erreur". Merci pour ton commentaire)

**Perlhuitre** (Moi aussi, j'aime les OC. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu me comprennes au niveau des reviews. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.)

Et **Lunaoscura** (Je suis contente que tu aimes Hélène et Nathan. Et cette fois-ci, tu vas même avoir droit a l'apparition de nos Drago et Lucius Malfoy nationaux ! J'ai été assez rapide a le publier a ton goût ? =).)

Et voila. Harry Potter est toujours a J.K. Rowling et mes quelques OC m'appartiennent.

Merci à mes bêta Cornedrue et Lyaje.

Bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Drago Malefoy entra dans sa bibliothèque en haussant un sourcil. Il n'avait plus vu son cousin depuis une bonne année déjà.

Et le voir assis bien droit les mains sur les genoux, et le regard fixé sur le tapis du petit salon n'avait rien de normal.

Il était un Malefoy dans l'âme, et il avait été élevé comme lui, mais son nom était Brave. Ils avaient beaucoup de similitudes.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi pour être son successeur devant son incapacité à aimer une femme.

Lucius Malefoy était un homme de principes, et il refusait de forcer son fils au mariage comme on l'avait fait pour lui. Aussi Drago était toujours célibataire, à l'âge ou toute sa promo était mariée et avait des enfant. A vingt-trois ans il avait goûté à beaucoup plus de filles que n'importe qui, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé celle qui ferait battre son cœur.

Mais son cousin n'était pas dans son cas. Six ans plus tôt il avait vu Hélène à moitié morte, blanche comme si elle était passée de l'autre côté.

C'était le jour de la bataille, et la seule personne qui rivalisait avec cette blancheur cadavérique était Nathan. On aurait dit que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête à cette nouvelle.

- Cousin, dit-il en s'installant sur la table basse en face du serpentard toujours vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard.

- Nathan, intervint la voix forte de Lucius en s'installant sur l'un fauteuil.

Drago regarda son père qui fixait Nathan, un peu dérouté par son comportement de bon « fiston ». Nathan n'avait jamais ce comportement sans une bonne raison..

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? finit-il par demander en fixant son cousin blond. Ils avaient une ressemblance physique plus que certaine, mais les yeux de Nathan n'était pas les mêmes que les siens. C'était en tout et pour tout la seule différence qui les séparait.

- J'ai rompu mes fiançailles, dit-il finalement en posant une chaîne argentée sur la table à côté de Drago.

- Tu as quitté Hélène ? demanda Lucius alors que son visage devenait tout blanc.

- Oui, murmura Nathan en réponse, avant de fixer sa main comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de son corps.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu en arrives là, Cousin ?

- Je... Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sortie d'elle même ce jour-là, finit-il par murmurer en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Elle... nous a tous mis en danger... pour une illusion. Et elle... Sa blessure aurait pu la tuer... Elle aurait du la tuer.

- Et alors ? demanda froidement Lucius sans aucun tact. Elle a été attirée dans un piège. Voldemort voulait un exemple, un exemple qui ait du sens, et ta fiancée... ton ex-fiancée, corrigea-t-il, en était un parfait. Parce que vos parents a tous les deux étaient des anti-Voledemort, et parce que toi, tu faisais attention à détourner l'attention d'elle lorsque les Mangemorts pensaient enfin avoir quelque chose contre elle. Hélène s'est battue longtemps. D'abord contre sa famille, puis contre les mangemorts, et avec toi, tout le temps avec toi. C'est normal qu'elle ait perdu contre quelqu'un et que ce fut contre les Mangemorts. Elle tient beaucoup trop à sa famille, pour faire le poids contre eux.

- Tu veux dire que tout était de ma faute ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Pas totalement, mais en partie. Si les parents d'Hélène ont décidé de la mettre à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'ils comptaient sur toi pour la protéger, et tu l'as fait.

- Mais ça n'a pas suffi, répondit Nathan avec amertume.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Tu ne pourras jamais la protéger de tous les autres, tous les jours de l'année et toutes les années qu'il vous reste à vivre. C'est arrivé, mais ça n'a aucun poids face à ce que tu lui as fait Nathan.

- Ce que je lui ai fait ? répéta-t-il en fixant toujours sa main.

- Un sang-pur n'a qu'une chaîne de promesse, expliqua Lucius en relevant sa manche pour lui montrer la sienne, alors que Drago faisait de même avec son propre poignet. Lucius s'était marié, mais il n'avait jamais échangé la chaîne de promesse parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ce mariage, tout simplement, et puis comme elle était morte... Ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

- Elle peut l'avoir gardée, finit par dire Drago en regardant son père.

- Elle me l'a donnée, murmura Nathan en desserrant la main qu'il fixait depuis dix bonne minutes pour montrer une longue chaîne en argent appartenant à Hélène.

- Mais ça ne veux rien dire. Elle peut se marier quand même, finit par dire Drago pas vraiment au fait de ces histoires de chaîne.

- Je connais Hélène, fils, coupa Lucius. Elle a refusé ce mariage avec autant de virulence que toi, ajouta-t-il a l'attention de Nathan, mais elle t'a suffisamment respecté pour ne pas la briser comme une malpropre. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est elle qui ne te l'a pas dit.

- Sa famille voulait la protection de ma famille, finit par se défendre Nathan.

- Et il y avait une contrepartie tu penses bien, rétorqua Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu la connais Père ? demanda Drago en commençant à se demander si Hélène n'avait pas serré les dents sur trop de choses.

Les Braves comme les Malefoy étaient de vrais poisons, et si la raison qui avait poussé les parents de Nathan était la même que celle de leur grand-père commun ?

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours l'argent. Votre grand-père nous a laissé des dettes. Et pour moi une femme riche en prime. Mais pas pour mon frère. Il a tenu longtemps, mais il a finalement dû te fiancer, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Nathan. Lui comme moi faisons des profits, mais pas suffisamment.

Drago vit le visage de Nathan se décomposer, alors qu'il fixait la chaîne comme si brusquement elle était en feu.

- Pourquoi ont-ils accepté de rompre ces fiançailles alors ?

- Pour une raison très simple, répondit Lucius calmement. Nous avons fini de rembourser la dette de notre père. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'argent.

Nathan avait l'impression de voir le monde à l'envers. Tout ça avait un sens bien trop... compréhensible pour lui.

Ses parents avaient joué à la carotte et au bâton. Finalement c'était Hélène qui payait tout ça.

Il l'avait persécutée, insultée et frappée, alors qu'elle lui donnait ce qui permettait à ses parents d'être riches et oisifs.

Et elle n'avait jamais rien dit. A aucun moment, dans aucune de leurs disputes, elle ne lui avait claqué cette vérité dérangeante en pleine face et devant témoin.

- Hélène, murmura-t-il en fixant la chaîne.

Il était con. Il avait commis une belle erreur en demandant à ses parents de rompre leurs fiançailles.

Maintenant elle était libre. Libre de le haïr pour de bonnes raisons, parce qu'il s'était servi d'elle jusqu'à la corde, avant de la jeter.

Parce que lui l'avait fait sans même le savoir. Comme un gosse capricieux.

- Nathan, tu viens de faire une belle erreur, finit par prononcer Drago en se levant.

- Si tu savais à quel point je viens de m'en rendre compte, marmonna-t-il.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, mais pense bien que même si les parents d'Hélène sont tolérants, ils ne laisseront pas passer ça.

Nathan se leva comme un ressort en jetant un regard horrifié à son oncle. Que venait-t-il de faire, bordel ?

Lucius sourit en regardant son neveu sortir comme si il avait le feu aux fesses.

- Mais elle n'est pas là-bas, dit-il à la porte avec un sourire, alors que son fils lui jetait un regard sévère et amusé à la fois.

Hélène était arrivée chez eux, au manoir, complètement perdue sous la pluie, dans la matinée. Il savait qu'elle était passée chez elle, puis qu'elle avait été giflée jusqu'au sang.

Mais qu'elle finisse chez lui n'était pas une réelle surprise. Au cours du mois qu'elle avait passé ici à cause de la blessure de Greyback, elle était restée avec Nathan. Mais quand ensuite elle avait été en état de parler correctement, Nathan était retourné à Poudlard, et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui et son fils.

Elle avait garanti leur innocence quand à la dernière bataille, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas put y participer et s'occuper d'elle en même temps.

Résultat ils avaient été condamnés à payer une somme astronomique pour dédommager les moldus et une interdiction de se servir d'un quelconque sortilège de magie noire.

Rien de bien méchant, grâce à elle.

- Fils, tu veux te marier avec Hélène ? proposa-il en se levant tranquillement.

- Quand bien même, je ne pourrais pas. Nathan m'arracherait la tête, cousin ou pas, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire en sortant à son tour de la bibliothèque.

- Regarde-nous, soupira Lucius. Tous les deux célibataires, alors que nous sommes les plus vieux.

- On dit que ce sont les meilleurs qui restent à la fin Père, répondit le fils en ouvrant une porte. Hélène, dit-il avant de s'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

La serdaigle faisait peine à voir. Les genoux près du corps, sa tête posée sur ses genoux , assise sur le canapé le regard perdu à l'horizon. Elle se reconnecta avant de regarder Drago, puis Lucius.

- Lucius, Drago, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, à la perfection. Ton ex-fiancé est un idiot, finit par lui dire Drago en passant un bras derrière elle, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

A la connaissance de Lucius, elle était la seule à bénéficier des marques d'affection de son fils. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il était face à un frère et une sœur malgré toutes leurs différences physiques et mentales.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu quittes Poudlard ? finit par enfin demander Lucius, la question le démangeait depuis un bon moment, mais il ne la posait que maintenant.

- Rien de bien important, répondit-elle en clouant son regard au sol.

- Raconte, ordonna Drago en lui donnant un petit coup pour qu'elle réagisse.

- Ma chaîne s'est ouverte, finit-elle par murmurer. Et elle est tombée. Je... J'ai compris... pourquoi. Et quand ensuite il m'a plaquée au sol avant de me faire dire de quoi me faire virer de Poudlard, j'ai fait ce qu'il a voulu, ajouta-t-elle en se blottissant contre le cousin du "il" dont elle se refusait à prononcer le nom. Maintenant je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller à Durmstrang comme ma cousine.

- Tu parles d'Ahé ? Demanda Drago en se raidissant totalement.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'une cousine Drago, répondit-t-elle en roulant légèrement des yeux.

Lucius sourit en se souvenant de l'unique rencontre qui avait eu lieu entre Drago et Ahé. Ça avait été plus qu'électrique.

- Tu devrais terminer Poudlard, finit par dire Lucius. Je suis sûr que cette vielle folle te pardonnera quand tu lui expliqueras les circonstances exactes de tout ça.

- Je ne veux pas le revoir. Je ne veux pas continuer comme avant. Je ne saurais même pas comment me comporter, ajouta-t-elle.

- Hélène, tu n'es pas digne d'une Malefoy, finit par dire Lucius. Une Malefoy ne se dénigrerait pas ainsi. Tu as passé plus de six ans à être entraînée à résister à tout. Maintenant il est temps de prouver à tout le monde que c'est vrai. A commencer par tes parents, et cet ingrat, ajouta-t-il à propos de Nathan.

- Père, murmura Drago en lui lançant un regard étrange. Hélène n'est pas une Malefoy.

Il y eut un blanc dans le salon, alors que Lucius se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Son honneur est le notre, finit-il par répondre.

Nathan donna un violent coup de poing dans la fenêtre de la chambre de son dortoir. Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot.

Il avait sans doute jeté aux orties la seule fille qui méritait son attention.

- Nathan, donne-moi ta main.

Le serpentard se retourna, et croisa le regard de son ami. Il était bien l'un des seuls a être son ami parmi toute la tour et même tout Poudlard.

- Non, je mérite d'avoir mal, répondit-il finalement en songeant qu'Hélène ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

- D'accord, soupira Glenn. Mais je vais chercher Faye pour qu'elle te fasse un pansement de moldu, et c'est non-négociable.

Nathan soupira et s'assit sur son lit en regardant Faye entrer. Elle était l'archétype d'un ange, et n'avait rien à faire chez les serpentards, et pourtant elle était là. Blonde au yeux bleus. Elle le fixa sans rien dire, tout en s'agenouillant pour lui prendre la main avant de la regarder distraitement.

- Reparo, murmura-t-elle à la fenêtre.

- Glenn, tu me donnes ça ? ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait pour réapparaître avec une trousse de premiers secours. Elle t'a jeté, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec perspicacité.

- J'ai rompu nos fiançailles, finit-il par dire.

Faye et Glenn étaient sans doute les deux seuls amis qu'il se soit réellement fait. Tous deux étaient des sang-pur venant tout droit de Norvège. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant Poudlard. Ils avaient fini par dominer les autres serpentards. Lui par ses coups bas, Faye par son intelligence, et Glenn par ses regards glaciaux.

Ils étaient les trois grands, et même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement bavards, Nathan savait pourquoi Faye refusait de passer les vacances chez lui, et pourquoi Glenn souriait quand il s'attaquait à Hélène Waiss.

- Alors qu'elle nous a donné sa fortune. Elle m'a laissé la persécuter, alors que c'était moi qui gagnais dans nos fiançailles. Et elle n'a rien dit, ajouta-t-il alors que Faye commençait à retirer les bouts de verre en silence.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je suis allé chez elle, et là-bas on m'a traité comme un malpropre avant de m'annoncer qu'elle était partie chez les Malefoy. Et comme j'en revenais, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient voulu me faire cavaler sans que je ne puisse la trouver.

- Vu tout ce que tu lui as fait, finit par dire Glenn. Tu mérites bien de souffrir un peu.

- Tu m'aides beaucoup Glenn.

- Tu devrais plutôt penser à ce que tu vas faire. Tu comptes la récupérer comment ? interrogea Faye en commençant à enrouler une bande autour de la main blessée après l'avoir désinfectée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Parle à Dennis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il est ami avec Waiss, et c'est un sang-de-bourbe.

- Bordel, je vais devoir adresser la parole à cette blatte, grogna Nathan.

- On vient avec toi, finit par dire Glenn après avoir échangé un regard avec Faye.

* * *

><p>Alors déçu ? Vous avez aimez ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà, et ce pour la dernière fois dans cette fiction-ci,avec mon dernier chapitre que Cornedrue à corrigé (enfin!), donc je le remercie pour m'avoir corrigé ma fiction aussi fidélement !

Pour ce qui est rewiew Apple (mon fidéle Apple) à été le seul m'en laisser une donc je le remercie de l'avoir écrite et lui répond par la même occasion :

Oui, Lucius est un peu un père pour Hélène, et de toi à moi, ce n'est pas avec Drago qu'il vas pouvoir jouer au "papa-protecteur". Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue pour poster, j'espère que tu vas aimer se chapitre !

Voila, voila.

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre final maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Dennis recula apeuré. Pourquoi les trois Grand serpentard venaient-ils le voir alors qu'Hélène avait quitté Poudlard temporairement ?

-Sang de bourbe, on doit parler.

Le serdaigle buta contre un mur alors que la fille au regard d'ange, Faye, le fixait avant de faire un pas en arrière, tout en faisant un signe de la main aux deux autres serpentard d'en faire de même.

-Parle-nous d'Hélène Waiss, finit par dire l'ours, un serpentard très imposant, à la droite de Brave.

-Glenn, grogna l'ange en réponse. Dennis, tu peut nous dire pourquoi elle est partie si brusquement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Parce que ce gros porc, dit-t-il avec dégoût en désignant le serpentard du milieu d'un doigt accusateur, a rompu leurs fiançailles. Ses parents sont beaucoup moins tolérants que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Ce mariage... c'était la seule chose qu'ils ont exigé d'Hélène. Et elle l'a foiré à cause de ta sale gueule d'égoïste. Désormais elle n'est plus l'héritière c'est sa cousine qui l'est. Elle n'est plus rien, espèce d'enfoiré, cracha-t-il d'une traite sans prendre sa respiration.

Il regarda le serpentard blond faire un nouveau pas en arrière alors que l'ange lui lançait un regard froid et vide de tout sentiment.

Manifestement l'ange n'en avait que l'apparence.

-Dennis, Hélène, elle était amoureuse ?

-Bien sûr, siffla-t-il avec colère.

Ce couillons ne croit pas sérieusement qu'elle était capable de tenir autant contre Nathan Brave en ayant que la haine dans l'esprit ? se demanda le serdaigle intérieurement avant de poursuivre.

-Elle n'était pas stupide. Et continuer ce petit jeu n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle désirait. Maintenant que tu es fini. Tu peux me dire ce que tu ressens ? Maintenant que tu l'as brisée ?

-Je ne ressens rien, répondit finalement Nathan Brave alors qu'il ressentait un brusque haut le cœur.

Il y avait une telle tristesse douloureuse dans ses pupilles grises que même lui, Dennis, pouvait comprendre que ça n'allait pas.

Ensuite le serpentard tourna les talons suivi de l'ours alors que l'ange restait là sans bouger.

-Dennis, merci beaucoup, dit-t-elle en amorçant un pas suivre les deux grands.

-Attends ! cria-t-il. Je sais qu'Hélène ne vas pas bien. Mais s'il tient à elle comme je le crois, il n'aurait qu'à aller lui parler et peut-être qu'il arrivera à cracher autre chose que du venin.

L'ange le fixa froidement en se retournant avant de poser une main fine et blanche près de son cou.

-Critique encore une fois Nathan et je te jure que je fais bouffer tes propres tripes, c'est bien clair ? siffla-t-elle sûr un ton venimeux en appuyant sur sa trachée dans un geste expert. Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur, et il sait que la seule relation qu'il n'ait jamais eu vient de voler en éclats par sa faute. Il sait tout ca. Mais et toi ? Tu peux en dire autant ? Je ne crois pas, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le menton et de s'éloigner.

Dennis la fixa en se disant que finalement elle n'avait que l'apparence d'un ange.

.

Faye savait beaucoup de choses dans la vie. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas approcher un Malefoy. Elle savait aussi que Nathan était un Malefoy même s'il n'en avait pas le nom.

Elle savait que Nathan était son ami. Et elle avait toujours réussit à fuir Drago Malefoy comme la peste.

La serpentarde avait aussi regardé les sentiments de son ami évoluer. Ou plutôt elle l'avait regardé les accepter.

Faye n'était pas gentille, même si elle en avait l'apparence. Non, si elle avait été gentille, elle serait en train de rassurer Nathan, plutôt que de le regarder sans rien a faire à côté de Glenn.

Si elle était gentille, elle lui dirait qu'assurément Hélène Waiss allait revenir. Que les Malefoy allaient la soutenir et qu'ensuite il n'aurait qu'à lui dire que plus jamais il ne la persécuterait et qu'à la place il se l'approprierait.

Mais Faye n'était pas gentille. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de le regarder pendant une demi-heure avant de faire sa bonne action du mois, voir de l'année.

-Nathan ouvre les yeux, ordonna-t-elle. Hélène Waiss reviendra à Poudlard, et à ce moment-là, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire pourquoi tu es resté un mois avec une blessée, pourquoi personne à par toi ne l'a jamais attaquée, pourquoi tu ne la hais pas comme tu le prétends.

-Elle va revenir ?

-Bien sûr, soupira Faye. Elle est avec les Malefoy, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! hurla-t-elle en perdant toute contenance.

-Faye, arrête, ordonna aussitôt Glenn. Il n'est pas responsable des Malefoy. Ne lui impute pas leurs fautes.

-Glenn, laisse-la, ordonna Nathan.

-Nathan, murmura finalement la serpentarde. Sois heureux a ma place, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre et le dortoir.

.

.

Nathan poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se retrouva enfin seul.

Il savait à quel point Faye avait pris sur elle, quand elle avait appris qu'il succéderait aux Malefoy.

Elle était quelqu'un à qui il tenait, et lui faire du mal n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Dans le fond, elle lui importait parce qu'elle n'était pas réellement avec lui.

Il y avait une barrière qu'il ne voulait pas franchir.

Brusquement il revit le visage d'Hélène, au moment où il s'était réveillé dans la forêt. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant ?

Elle était son avenir.

Sa passion.

Personne ne lui avait jamais annoncé qu'il allait tomber amoureux un jour. Encore moins que ça aurait pu être si facile.

Mais non, il avait tout foutu par terre.

Avant de sauter _dessus_ à cloche pied pour être sûr de l'avoir tué.

- Merde, Hélène, murmura-t-il soudain en comprenant brusquement. Je t'aime ?

Il avait couché avec un tas de filles, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer, il l'avait regardé souffrir, et maintenant il avait sa promesse de mariage rompue entre les mains.

Pour la première fois en six ans Nathan se rendait compte de ses honteuses erreurs.

Il avait trahi la seule personne qui lui était destinée.

Et maintenant si il avait un peu de chance, il réussirait à faire autre chose que détruire encore et encore.

.

Nathan releva brusquement la tête en la regardant entrer dans leur salle de classe. Elle était de retour.

Il la fixa, alors que son regard ne croisa à aucun instant le sien. C'était sans doute sa punition, disparaître de son monde pour toujours.

Soudain il détourna son regard d'elle, pour croiser celui de Faye. Et il comprit.

C'était maintenant qu'il devait réagir.

Sans savoir comment, il se leva avant de traverser la salle. D'une main il l'agrippa, avant de l'enlacer rapidement, tout en ignorant le regard du sang-de-bourbe toujours accoquiné avec elle.

- Pardonne-moi, finit-il par dire. Pardonne-moi Hélène, répéta-t-il avant d'enchaîner devant son manque de réponse. Je n'aurais jamais du rompre nos fiançailles, ou même te blâmer d'avoir été faible, alors que c'est moi qui n'ai pas su te protéger. Pardonne-moi.

- Non, répondit-elle brusquement. Nathan sentit le monde autour de lui s'effondrer un peu plus, alors que Faye se levait avant qu'elle ne soit retenue par Glenn. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

- Je veux bien te croire gentille, mais je t'ai fait tellement de mal, murmura le serpentard en se sentant l'âme d'un con. J'ai tout à me faire pardonner.

- Alors travail dur. Mon pardon est aussi dur que ma haine, dit-elle froidement. Tu m'as roulée dans la boue pendant si longtemps. Si jamais je devais te pardonné, j'en aurais pour des années.

- Alors on les prendra, murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et dans ses cheveux noirs. Tout le temps que tu voudras, mais plus jamais je ne veux à nouveau risquer ce que j'ai perdu. Je refuse de refaire une telle erreur.

- Tu la referas, finit par répondre Hélène en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Mais je suis une idiote, tu me re-piétineras sûrement le cœur, mais je prends le risque.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le jure.

- Ne jure pas, tu ne tiens pas tes promesses.

Nathan sourit à la fois heureux et désabusé. Il allait en baver pour la récupérer, pour l'avoir tout simplement.

Mais au moins il avait une chance.

Nathan redressa la tête de son livre perdu.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en dérivant son regard sur Faye jusqu'à sa fiancée. Sa vraie fiancée. Elle était sa fiancée.

Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment avec elle. Qu'elle était à lui.

Pas à cause de leurs parents, ni à cause de l'argent, mais grâce aux sentiments.

Jamais il n'aurait cru un an plus tôt qu'elle serait la fille qu'il aimerait. Qu'il était amoureux d'Hélène.

- Répète, dit-il plus doucement en l'enlaçant pour qu'elle termine contre lui, le livre abandonné sur l'une des étagères à proximité.

- Drago, il a rencontré Faye, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouille, dit-il en se demandant si son cousin avait un ou deux yeux au beurre noir. Et... Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle avec un sourire en passant une main dans les cheveux qu'il avait coupé courts.

- Tu profites de la situation Hélène, dit-il en parlant d'un ton faussement serpentard.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ricana-t-elle. J'ai beau être serdaigle, je n'en suis pas moins une sang-pur manipulatrice. Si tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé entre Drago et Faye, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose.

- Oh, murmura-t-il en se redressant avant de l'appuyer contre l'étagère, afin de se coller encore un peu plus contre elle. Quelque chose comme ça ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, rigola-t-elle sans bouger pas vraiment hostile à ses projets.

Nathan sourit en se sentant au paradis, alors qu'il relevait sa manche pour caresser sa chaîne dorée.

Il avait rencontré Hélène sept ans plus tôt, et après tout un tas d'erreurs de sa part et de silences de la sienne, il avait trouvé un juste milieu.

Le serpentard ne lui faisait plus rien d'horrible ou de dégradant, et il avait renvoyé tout ses mauvais côtés sur les gryffondor, qu'il avait pris en grippe à pile ou face avec les poufsouffle.

Et il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait de bon en lui.

Pas grand chose, mais il s'était découvert des trésors de bonnes choses, et maintenant qu'il avait goûté au gouffre dans lequel il était tombé, il faisait tout pour ne pas y retourner.

Ou même prendre le risque.

Il n'était pas soumis pour autant, il restait lui, mais en faisant attention à ne pas atteindre une limite qu'il n'avait que trop franchie par le passé.

- Hélène, une fois que je serai à la tête des Brave, je te rendrai l'argent que tu m'as donné.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon bras.

- Parce que je t'aime, et que je refuse que tu doutes le jour où je t'épouserai parce que j'ai l'impression de te devoir quoi que se soit.

- Tu m'aimes ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement en levant ses yeux verts pour les plonger dans les siens.

Nathan sourit, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en laissant sa main trainer sur sa hanche.

- Monsieur Brave, Miss Waiss, cria une voix suraiguë. Non, je rigole, sourit Pomfresh. Je suis contente de ne plus vous voir dans mon infirmerie. Mais au vu de ce que vous faites.. à la bibliothèque..., ajouta-t-elle.

- Si vous saviez ce que je suis capable de lui faire dans une bibliothèque, sourit Nathan en se remémorant deux-trois de leur activité.

- Ça va aller, coupa Hélène en rougissant sans bouger de contre les étagères. Merci pour tout Madame Pomfresh.

- Quand je vais raconter ça à Rogue, rigola-t-elle en s'éloignant le sourire au lèvres.

- Nathan, murmura-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle à un souffle de ses lèvres. Je t'aime aussi.

- Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, dit-il avant de l'embrasser, pour continuer leur activité commencée avant l'intervention de l'infirmière.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Rewiew ou pas ? Vous avez aimez cette fic ?<p> 


End file.
